


Mother Dearest

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Siblings, Ursa is Kimiko's mother, Zuko is Kimiko's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Mothers are the dearest things to one, are they not? Try to figure out how it is a crossover by chapter four! :
Relationships: Ursa & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa (Avatar) & Kimiko Tohomiko, Zuko (Avatar) & Kimiko Tohomiko
Kudos: 1
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	1. Kimiko

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Fall Apart (Chapter 8 - Mama's Boy)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/637825) by MoonClaimed. 



> Disclaimer - I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Softly humming was the wind as Kimiko walked up the path to her mother's house. Her parents were rarely seen together and because Kimiko tended to stay with her father, she rarely got to see her mother, so the visits were nice to say the least. It wasn't that her parents were divorced, let alone separated; the thing was... her father was more inclined towards technology while her mother was bound to nature one might say.

There was an unsaid thing between her parents that her mother needed to be near nature, so her father had specifically built the beautiful old fashioned Japanese house for her mother with its large Zen garden. Every year, her father would come to the house and see what new thing could possibly be added on to delight his wife.

Because there was a break from training at the temple dojo, Kimiko was being made by her father to visit her mother, though she didn't much mind. That was except for the fact that it was rather awkward to visit her mother as to Kimiko, her mother was the pinnacle of lady hood, something she had a long time ago had doubts of achieving herself… that was until she had the Tangled Web Comb incident.

It was in Kimiko's mind that her mother could befriend anyone… excluding people like Chase Young, Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean. She had the feeling that Ashley, aka… Katnappe and Jack would easily fall for her mother's charm. Of course, this might exclusively have been the daughter's idea about her mother.

A person met her at the door and led her to where the Zen garden was the traditional meeting place for mother and daughter whenever Kimiko visited the estate. She was motioned to take a seat on a cushion on the wooden platform that was on the edge of the house and surrounded the garden. She relaxed and began to enjoy the sunlight, possibly, due to what her element was.

The odd thing about the Zen garden was, it wasn't really a Zen garden as it broke the rules in a very odd way. In the garden was a duck pond that her mother had mother ducks and baby ducks in whenever possible. There was an odd significance to the pond for her mother, but whenever she had asked the lady, her mother would just smile and have a far away look in her eyes.

A voice came from behind her, causing Kimiko to glance up from the spot she was kneeling. "So how would you feed the ducklings dearest?"

Kimiko glanced at the ducks, not quite sure where this question was coming from. "I'd sprinkle crumbs onto the water of course… why do you ask?"

"I was just recalling a time when a little boy was showing me how someone else fed them… by chucking a whole loaf at the baby… but then, they weren't really ducks that time."

"Have you been upset I haven't visited very often?" Kimiko suddenly asked.

"I noticed that it had been a while, which was unusual… have you found a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend… are you kidding me?" the girl shook her head at her mother. "There is a boy at the temple that I like, but he can be… how to put it… a jerk at times, so until he matures drastically, there is no way I am going to date him."

"I see… what temple is this Kimiko?" came the question.

"I take it father hasn't told you?"

"Which is odd, as he tends to tell me things unless it is meant to be a surprise… like the changes to the house… though he doesn't realize that with workers here, it is rather hard to be surprises," her mother sighed.

Kimiko turned to face her mother. "Recently I was taken to this temple in China to train in martial arts and… well… this special ability of mine."

Kimiko's mother had turned towards her too and was frowning. "What sort of special ability?"

Kimiko held out her hand to her mother and opened and closed it, producing a flame to appear. Her mother's face gained a very unhappy look, not to mention it had gone far away too. "I see why your father didn't tell me."

"Momma… don't blame daddy… I'd been accidently setting things at school on fire… so when I went to train with the others…" Kimiko stopped, not sure if she should continue this."

"Others?"

"Oh… well, Rai controls wing, Clay earth and Omi controls water…"

"So Fire isn't the only form of bending being taught there?" her mother became slightly relieved.

"Bending? We're Xiaolin Dragons fighting against the Heylin side… they seek world domination, we seek world peace," Kimiko glanced around. "Do you have a problem with the fact that I can do this?"

"Kimiko… what you have is a gift. Your father figured that I might blame myself in a way… or associate it with my ex-husband… he had a problem with fire you might say,"

"Ex… you mean you weren't married to father first?"

"No… our parents had arranged the marriage… I really only got along with his brother… some things happened that ended up causing us to be divorced by the laws there where I used to live."

"So… did you love that other person?"

"Loyalty towards tradition more like it… and… it is not something that I can easily explain."

"So… do I have any siblings… and would I ever be able to meet them?"

Her mother sighed. "I don't know… sorry Kimiko."


	2. Temple

While Kimiko's mother had taken the fact that more then one element was being taught at the temple as a good thing, she couldn't help but have the mother's worry that the place might not be suitable for her daughter. Considering her past experiences, it was understandable that she thought thus. Because of this, she decided to check on this place her daughter was staying.

The first reaction she had when she got to the temple was a complete feeling of nostalgia. Because it was located in a remote place in China, it greatly had retained its historical dignity and the decorum greatly reminded her of her old home and her culture growing up. Her eyes twinkled with mirth and good memorized, along with some bad ones too.

The first occurrence that happened when she got there was a long green lizards scuttled up to her, eye glasses over his eyes. "You must be Kimiko's mother. I surprise visit and to just show you around… first to Kimiko of course."

"I thought dragons were extinct… a relative of mine… having stated so… not Kimiko of course. I also thought you would be bigger and unable to talk."

This comment caused Dojo to blink a couple of times. "Well… I can change size… your statement was rather… odd."

The woman followed the very small dragon to where Kimiko was. The woman smiled. "Hello Kimiko."

This caused the young Fire Dragon's head to shoot up. "Momma!"

The young girl flung herself at the woman and hugged her tight. The woman continued to smile. "My have you grown."

"Hold on… can Dojo show you around some… there's something that I want to show you, but I have to prepare."

"All right," the woman smiled. She watched as Kimiko whispered something into the dragon's ear, then hurried off.

As Dojo led the tour of the temple, they came across a very small boy. The boy hurried up, nine dots on his forehead. "Hello Dojo. Who is this pretty lady?"

"Omi… this is Kimiko's mother," the dragon stated.

"Oh… that's where Kimiko gets her looks from… I guess… but you seem much, much more lady like then our Kimiko. Are you sure, you two are related… your eye color is like that of Chase Young's. Are you and Kimiko perhaps related to him… of have you drunk…"

"Omi… that wasn't very polite," Dojo shook his head in dismay. "Apologies… Kimiko and the other kids are the first outside contact the kid has had."

"No… it's completely understandable a child should be curious. I haven't a clue who this Chase Young is. Also… I was born with this eye color… and yes, Kimiko is my little girl,"

"How can Kimiko be your little girl when she's bigger then me?"

"Quite charming," came the lady's response.

"O.K. … onto another part of the temple," Dojo sighed. The next ones they came across were Raimundo and Clay.

"I tell you Clay… the girl was an awesome babe,"

"Rai… you know Kimiko doesn't like it when you go girl crazy, partner," Clay sighed. "Oh… hi miss… umm?"

"I am Kimiko's mother," the woman smiled.

"Wow… explains Kimiko's looks," Raimundo whistled, only to have Clay slap the back of his head.

"We have a lady present!" came the cowboy's response.

"I meant nothing wrong from it… I just said…" Rai started, only to be interrupted by Omi coming up to them.

"We heard… it explains Kimiko's looks. However… not her eyes… I already asked… she didn't drink the soup and she doesn't know who Chase Young is,"

"Omi," Rai stuttered out, flabbergasted at the younger boy's statement.

"Omi… does the lady's eyes look reptilian to you?" Clay shook his head at the young boy.

"Well, no… Omi thought a bit. "And the color is slightly different…"

"Thank you… he has a break through!" Rai thought throwing his arms up into the air then bringing his fists down to his chest.

"Do you think that Omi's parents look like Omi?" came the Water Dragon's question to Kimiko's mother.

"Quite possibly,"

"Yeah!" Omi ran around in a couple of excited circles.

It was then that Master Fung appeared. "Kimiko's surprise is ready. I want yo boys to go practice your martial arts moves in the garden. I have a reason for this."

The boys sighed and walked of with dejected appeared. "Kimiko's surprise is ready. I want you boys to go practice your martial arts moves in the garden. I have a reason for this."

"I could trust Clay by himself, but the other two might tempt him. It isn't fare to invite just one, and Raimundo and Omi tend to like to tease everyone and Omi is hyper and can't watch his mouth… he's said things before about… duties of the women before… we haven't exactly been the place to teach him that these roles are old fashioned."

They then went to the porch where Kimiko was sitting with a big pot of tea and tiny tea cups. Her mother, master Fung and Dojo sat down, Kimiko in a kimono poured the tea. When she finished, she bowed her head. "So what do you think."

"I have to say, not something I expected at all… it's wonderful dear… though keep in mind… hostesses tend not to speak in the Japanese culture." Even with these words from her mother, Kimiko beamed.

It was then that a cowboy hat poked up. Whispering was heard. "Omi… I don't think taking Clay's hat is a good idea… I think it's bad."

"Well, this way, if we get caught, Clay gets the blame,"

"That so is not going to work!" Raimundo shook his head.

"Guys! Give me back my hat!"

It was then that Kimiko snapped. "You jerks!"

And with that, Kimiko snapped. "You jerks!"

And with that, Kimiko took off in a dash. Clay could be heard. "Thanks a lot guys… Kimiko's mad at us!"

"She's in a dress, so she can't do anything!"

"It's a kimono Omi!" Kimiko shouted. "And you should know by now, I can get you guys even in this type of clothing. Tangle Web Comb!"

"Why'd we have to forget about that," came the Spanish accent.

Kimiko's mom laughed and the flames in the room flared green for a few seconds. Master Fund raised an eyebrow.


	3. Zuko

It had been a long time since Zuko had seen his mother. She had disappeared in the middle of the night, barely saying goodbye to him. He constantly wondered where she was and what had happened to her, whether or not the former Fire Lady was alive or not.

Zuko leaned over the railing in front of him, too lost in thought to really think about the sights in front of him, whatever sites in front of him were not lost on Iroh, who stepped forward. "Tea?"

"No thank you," was the reply that Zuko gave the old man.

"You're thinking of your mother, aren't you?"

I don't want to know how you knew that," Zuko muttered.

"Call it an uncle's intuition," came the sigh. "Ask and talk away… I'm all ears."

"Ever since she left, my biggest dream has been that we would be a family again," Zuko's eyes had a faraway look in them.

"Zuko… you do know that by being banished, your father effectively divorced his wife,"

"I can't help knowing that… the court has been trying to find him a new wife. He's refused so far. Do you think that it's because he actually loved mother? I find that it's because he's actually loved mother? I find that hard to believe as he and Azula both say, love is a weakness."

Iroh knew this to be the truth in the young man's words. However, he suddenly gave the boy a big smile. "I think its love."

Zuko gave him a strange look. "Of course you would… that's what it's all ways about for you… love… and tea."

"Tea and love are the essence of life."

"Back to the point we were talking about… if father can re-marry, what about mother?"

"You're asking if she could remarry,"

The boy narrowed his eyes at his uncle. "What else would I be asking?"

"Yes… your mother could remarry,"

"I shudder at that thought as much as father remarrying, if not more…"

"Because you might end p with more siblings?" Iroh suddenly impute.

"That…" Zuko's face suddenly turned sour. "That wasn't something I had ever thought about."

"A brother… or a sister… wouldn't be so bad,"

"Have you met Azula? A brother maybe… but _another_ sister?"

"Perhaps your sister, half-sister if there was one, wouldn't be like Azula,"

"Two of Azula is scary… I wish you hadn't brought that up…"

"All right, you have a point," Iroh laughed.

"It isn't funny Uncle Iroh… its sc…are…y…"

"I guess we'll leave that subject as it is,"

"Defiantly," Zuko shuddered.


	4. Ursa

A long time ago, she would have stated that she had been loyal to her ex-husband, but what she really was loyal to was her children, even the one that was very likely a monster. There was no way she would allow any one to cause harm to any of her babies, if she could at all help it.

Most people who saw her took her as a very mild mannered lady, but just because one was well mannered didn't mean that they couldn't be someone to contend to, and Ursa was someone not to be taken lightly. Considering that, she had gone and caused the fiasco that had caused her to become banished and in effect divorced from her first husband.

That was where her second husband came in. Unlike the first one, she had to admit that the reason that they had married had been for the right reasons. She hoped that Zuko could forgive her as she knew it was hard enough on the boy, her going and leaving as she had. However, she had found something that she had been lacking in Ozai… a soul mate. She had felt free to tell everything to him.

Kimiko was also a dear to her… and she was much different then Azula… still with a temper, but one that was bright and had a kind heart. The fact that she had come to have the talent of bending, even though they didn't call it bending, meant that she was following in the family line, whether Ursa wished it or not.

And Kimiko was becoming strong like Ursa… the ex Fire Lady could defiantly say that she could expect her daughter to do what she had to insure that what was right succeeded in the full. However, there were things that she had to wonder about… how Kimiko would handle finding out about the truth of her mother.

Ursa was out in her Zen garden… so called Zen garden with its duck pond instead of turtle-ducks. She moved back and forth, bringing to life small flames of fire, keeping in control everything around her. She used to practice at night so that Ozai wouldn't know her skill. Now, she practice at night because it meant that the servants were gone and she had the privacy she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kimiko Zuko's half-sister or full blooded sister? It would depend completely on when Kimiko was conceived. I personally prefer half-sister. Remember… this is a crossover and things like this can happen. Most people like to pair the two up…;;
> 
> How can they go into the same time line if Kimiko is that much younger the Zuko? Simply put… Ursa crossed dimensions… the timelines don't always flow the same.
> 
> When and where did chapter three take place? I purposely left that ambiguous so that I can have more leeway when using this later on.
> 
> Why did you make it four chapters instead of three? I happened to have been typing up my fanfics when I read the eight chapter of MoonClaimed's fanfic Things Fall Apart, called 'Momma's Boy'. Let's just say, it was inspirational and helped me figure out a way to tie everything in together.
> 
> What was the inspiration for this? The idea of pairing them up made me thing, no… they would be to much like siblings, and then all the Katara/Zuko fanfics out there that use Ursa as a way to pair the two up… rather clique… but anyways. Here is number ninety.


End file.
